endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
Character Sheet: Here! http://images.wikia.com/endofdaylight/images/5/5b/Anara4.png 'Wishlist:' Old and outdated 'Wishlist for Brendam:' TBD '(Very much WIP) Background:' The featheredfolk have long been allies of man, small in number as they may be. With the defeat of Azrial, they made their home atop the high perches and caverns of the mountain that would bear his name - one formed during the catastrophic events that shook the world so many years ago. Friendly to outsiders, they often trade and mingle with travellers on the surface and local towns alike, coveting precious metals and gems above all worldly posessions. Rare is it that one actually makes the journey up the mountain to their homeland, however, for the way is perilous and filled with danger; those who seek it as a destination finding no help from its inhabitants. It is said that upon reaching the peak one might be worthy of requesting an audience with the oracle who resides upon it, the reward of their trial being an answer to the one question that burns within their hearts. As one of the featheredfolk, Eris had never met the man before. He was secluded deep within the mountain in a place that none but those of royal blood and worthy pilgrims may venture. She had, however, heard of his prophecy and warning - 'Seven becoming one.' As the trusted retainer of the young prince Cormac, it was he who had relayed the omen to her upon returning to the surface, apparently very distraught at what it might mean. Though studied, the prince's words meant very little to her - there was very little she could do to comfort him of the message's benignity when she knew not what it even referred to. As one of the ever dwindling Keres of the mountaintop, it was her duty to stand ever vigilant and bring death upon those who would harm the royal bloodline; most everything beyond that was regrettably beyond her. The days turned into weeks as the child prince's health began to dwindle - sparks of madness beginning to form in his eyes as he consorted various texts and scholars alike in a vain attempt to piece together this mystery. Surely, it had something to do with Azrial, he had babbled - though what? Just what could the prophet have meant? Eventually the boy became so ridden in his madness that he remained in bed all day. Though attended by nurses and doctors, his fever never dwindled - and Eris became increasingly disturbed, never once leaving his side. Furious thoughts began to well in her head as she thought about the cause of these problems - it had been the oracle who had cursed the child so. When the boy finally slipped into a coma, the Ker could contain herself no longer. When none of the prince's family sought to confront the oracle out of fear and sorrow, she did so in his stead; travelling through the twisting mountain in search of an answer. What she finally found was not what she had expected. The elderly man lay dead upon his chair, his body in a state of advanced decay; having presumably committed suicide had the dried blood pooling around his feet and the dagger resting on the floor suggested anything. Resting atop the armrest was a crumpled and bloody note. "I have seen the end. El-mio's champions have fallen. There is no hope." Baffled by her discovery, the note was immediately brought to the surface; whereupon she nearly lost her head over treason for her actions. It was only the whimsical suggestion of one of the scholars the young prince had sought that she was spared. He knew of El-mio, at least in passing. Surely whatever had caused their oracle to kill himself and had set Cormac into such a state was reason enough for concern; no other needed to die this day. Owing to loyalty in the past, it was decided upon that she would be the one to seek out the wizard in order to better understand this message. Perhaps in doing so the prince would finally wake, and whatever crisis the Oracle had seen upon his last days would not come to fruitition. Friends, Family, and Rivals Family: *'Ares' - Little brother, brownfeather. The youngest of all of Eris' siblings, Ares seemed to be trying from a very young age to emulate both his father and elder sister. Unfortunately, his build is more like his mothers and strength is not exactly his forte. With the death of their mother, he decided to leave home and enlist in the army. *'Enyo' - Little sister, brownfeather. Unlike her siblings, Enyo was always quiet and reserved - fitting of a middle child. She and Eris never got along particularlly well, with the latter acting as something of a bully throughout their childhood years, though they were there for one another when it mattered the most. Though she had a job raising gryphons for a short stint, her time is now preoccupied raising her child, Pipit, and caring for her father, Hector. *'Nyx '- Mother, ashwing. Passed away seven years ago after the result of a freak accident. Sorely missed by her family. The news of her death hit Enyo particularly hard. *'Hector' - Father, brownfeather. A man of powerful build, he was the very image of a soldier. Though he was absent for long periods of time as a result of his duty as a mountainwatch, he proved to be an excellent father - serving, especially, as a rolemodel for Eris in her youth. Years of hard work have left his body and joints in a state of disrepair, however. He currently lives with Enyo and her small family, spending his remaining time with his granddaughter. *'Barth' - Brother in law, brownfeather. Enyo's husband and long term friend, who currently serves as a gryphon trainer like his wife once had - though he isn't very good at it. At one point in time he and Eris shared some very bad blood after the latter pummeled him for making her sister cry in their younger years - that has long since faded, however. *'Pipit' - Niece, brownfeather. Daughter of Enyo and Barth, she's already proving to be quite the handful. Friends: *'Alouette' - Best friend, scarlet. Eris' "clutch" friend (a friend she has known ever since she was very little). The two used to be nearly inseperable, despite their obvious differences and tastes - Alouette being more of a prissy social butterfly, while her friend's interests typically lay in sports. Her expertise in music may have very well gotten Eris her venerated position within the castle, as the list of connections she has within the court through it is seemingly limitless. *'Goose' - Friend, pristine. A guard who served with Eris under captain Zies. Tall and awkward looking, he reminded her of her brother from the get go - the two quickly becoming best friends. After a small fling and Eris' promotion they don't speak as much as they used to, but if the times that they've bumped into one another were any indication, they're still on great terms. *'Zies' - Former captain, pristine. A harsh taskmaster who drives his recruits into the ground, he and Eris became on great terms after the latter proved that she could handle anything that he threw at her. It was his recommendation that primarily led to Eris' promotion. Rivals / Enemies *'Gail' - High priest, golden. One of the more hostile members of the castle, he seems to loathe Eris - he himself a staunch supporter of purist principles that sees Ashwings as a sign of bad luck. *'Idoun' - Rival guard, pristine. Despite her high breeding and proficiency with martial weapons, Eris was chosen over this pristine in a decision that set Idoun's blood boiling. To say that she was happy when the Ashwing was first sentenced to death for the crime of entering the oracle's cave was an understatement. *'Brunhild' - Queen, pristine. Though not necessarily an enemy, the queen has made it very well known that she did not appreciate her son being looked after by such a scruffy woman. Has a tendency to overreact with anything involving her progeny - Eris taking the immediate blame, of course. Category:PCs